<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我佛不度 by timerdodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260930">我佛不度</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo'>timerdodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*暴力和尚居x地下乐队北</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>朱一龙/白宇, 朱白 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>往日里天将亮不亮之际，总是村头的雄鸡第一个提醒人们天要亮了。今日却很是反常，是一声女人清亮的哭嗓叫破了天。<br/>原来是村里老刘头昨夜里过去了，八十八喜丧，按村里的习惯，白事得大操大办，事成之后流水席都得摆三天。<br/>老刘头的儿子是个没主意的，家中大小事都由儿媳刘萌操持。这儿媳是个出了名的钱串子，平日里对自己儿子都抠得要死，要她在死人身上多花钱，还不如让她死了来得痛快。<br/>人死了肯定得做法事，这就是一大笔开销，法事做小了没排场，刘萌又不舍得花钱，就四处跟人打听哪儿有便宜和尚。别说，还真给她打听着了，法事哭丧一条龙，打包优惠价，赶紧的联系上了。谈好了价钱，定了时间，对方跟她拍胸脯保证绝对够排面。<br/>转眼就到头七日，眼瞅着太阳就要落山，刘家人披麻戴孝的，可算是把大和尚盼来了，只是这出场方式有点……过于拉风了。<br/>大摩托轰隆隆隆自远而近，长腿一跨，头盔一摘。嚯，好一个精神小伙。<br/>一行人正琢磨着这人恐怕是认错门了吧？精神小伙奔着他们家灵棚就过来了。<br/>离近了看，对方头上浅浅的一层青皮，似乎有那么点出家人的意思，但是没烫戒疤，穿着打扮……相当不青灯古佛，皮衣皮裤，脖子里、手指头上搞了一堆骷髅头。<br/>人群中的白宇简直不知道该从哪里开始吐槽，他一个搞地下乐队的，都没有这么暗黑。而且他还听见“同事”们喊那人阿龙，难以置信，一个和尚的法号不和快递似的叫X通也就罢了，名字居然这么社会。<br/>不光是穿得不像和尚，长得也不像，还是那句话，特别不青灯古佛，特别的滚滚红尘。把刘萌看得眼都直了，抢上前给人倒水递烟，总之眼珠子就没离开过那人的脸，八成这会儿满脑子尽是些红尘俗事。她的男人敢怒不敢言，光在一边拿鼻孔子出气了。<br/>那位穿军绿色夹克的联络人，名字叫伟栋，看上去跟阿龙是老相识了，这会儿俩人就跑一边扎堆儿抽烟去了。<br/>再看看这一屋子的光头，数来数去可能就自己一个生人。视线转向另一边，又正好看到灵棚里停着一口棺，白宇心里默念着勿怪勿怪，只能低头去扒拉包里一样样陌生的金属法器。<br/>他不知道自己自己脑子中了什么风，才会来应聘这份奇葩的“演奏”工作，当时面试他的就是那个伟栋。<br/>“我平时主要是吉他，不过贝斯也可以。”白宇还怕对方要求高，提出可以现场solo一段。<br/>伟栋朝他摆摆手表示不用，“你被录用了！”<br/>白宇还懵着，“那我是带吉他还是……？”<br/>“都不用，骚年，有没有兴趣搞点新东西。”<br/>他当时就应该看出来的，伟栋那个笑容背后的潜台词。<br/>如果敲法器也算是一种“演奏”的话。<br/>回忆到这里，白宇才反应过来有人正站在自己跟前，抬头一看，险些没认出来。阿龙和尚换了一身褐色海青，居高临下望着自己。这会儿看上去不是红尘滚滚了，而是妖僧。<br/>近距离看，白宇才确定阿龙确实长了一张祸国殃民的脸，肤白貌美大长腿，除了头有点秃之外，扎扎实实地长在自己的审美点上。思及此，白宇惊觉自己是不是素了太久，才会看到个和尚都差点把持不住。<br/>和尚很上道地给他递了颗烟，互通名讳，寒暄一番，合作愉快。<br/>虽然白宇是不知道有什么可合作的，或者敲响那些法器也需要特殊的技巧？<br/>等等，既然自己这“演奏”是假，那和尚怎么就不能是假的呢？<br/>看看阿龙的做派，白宇这时候百分之二百肯定，这人妥妥是个假和尚。那些换了海青的，十有八九都是假和尚。<br/>伟栋不太一样，伟栋有头发，白宇一时吃不准他干啥的，可能就是来打酱油的吧。<br/>最后一线暮色也沉了下去，天色已经完全黑了，风开始慢慢变凉，终于有了些许做法事的气氛。<br/>白宇胡思乱想着，他能感觉到假和尚也在偷偷打量自己，盈盈的目光穿过烟幕，若有似无地撩到他身上，就这两眼，白宇基本能确认对方也是。<br/>好你个假和尚，果然六根不净。<br/>他们所站的地方不远处就是停灵间，棺材里可躺着一个货真价实的死人。这一刻白宇有种在别人坟头调情的感觉，诡异得让他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，但又有一丝别样的刺激。<br/>口味越来越重了啊北老师。白宇内心自我吐槽着，却管不住自己的眼珠子，老往边上瞟。<br/>一根烟的工夫，阿龙看了眼表，说：“时间差不多了。”最后再猛吸一口，烟屁带着一星火光从他的手指间坠落，又被他一脚踩灭。<br/>白宇想摸摸自己的额头看看烧几分，他居然觉得阿龙一身出家人打扮做出这样没素质的俗事挺性感的。禁欲的、禁忌的、奇怪的性感。<br/>伟栋率先展现业务能力，可谓是出工又出力，证明绝不是来划水的。白宇这辈子第一次见这种专业哭丧，有点被吓到。<br/>毕竟一米八大汉哭倒在灵前的画面实在太有冲击力，加上伟栋一连串捶胸顿足、以头抢地的表演，和一波三折的哭声，堪称视听双重震撼，演技足够秒杀很多烂剧演员了。<br/>这一套操作下来，刘家人也有些蒙圈，愣了十几秒后，才反应过来自己似乎得跟着一块儿哭。<br/>这场面一开始还有点好笑，但哭这种行为触及到人类本能，尤其是涉及到生老病死这种无力回天的事情，白宇听了一会儿，竟然莫名鼻酸起来。<br/>一阵哭天抢地之后，丧礼的氛围妥妥的有了。<br/>真心也好假意也好，情绪在人和人之间互相传递，就在众人沉浸在悲恸之中时，佛音袅袅地流入耳朵，如丝如线。四下寻找声音的来源，竟是出自阿龙之口。<br/>那诵经声如同天音一般，是不属于这人世的声音。一开始白宇还有心去分辨一下他究竟在念什么，渐渐地整个人被带入一种物我两忘的空灵境界。如果不是伟栋拍了拍他，白宇差点就要灵魂出窍了。<br/>他这才想起自己今天是带着任务来的，听了一会儿，略微听出些门道来。其实从音乐的角度来理解也不是很复杂，阿龙嗓音低沉，假如把它想象成是一种独特的韵律的话……白宇抓了个他认为适当的时机，试探性地敲了一下法器。<br/>没有违和感，或者说是恰到好处。阿龙朝这边扫了一眼，这一眼有种肯定的意思在里头，一瞬间白宇信心倍增，下一锤就更笃定了，其实也不是很难嘛。<br/>白宇不知道经文有多长，他只知道那一眼之后阿龙始终垂着眼眸，巨长的睫毛盖下来，让他看上去仿佛闭着眼睛。阿龙坐在那儿像是入定一般，全身呈现一种放松的姿态，只有嘴巴在动，恍惚间白宇错觉他连嘴巴也没动，那些经文仿佛自动流出来似的。这一刻他竟从这个假和尚身上读出了几分出尘的味道，是圣僧了。<br/>除了阿龙这个大和尚之外，另外那几位“小和尚”也在跟着念经。在白宇看来，那些就相当于和声与垫音，让阿龙的主音听上去更丰富一些。而他的乐器也是类似的作用。他不得不佩服自己随遇而安的精神，法事都能做得如同不插电演唱会。<br/>一场法事从头到尾要持续好几个小时，念完一节阿龙会休息半小时。根据制式，伟栋会提醒逝者家人在什么时间节点该做什么事，比如某某时辰儿子该祭酒，某某时辰女儿该烧纸，说什么话之类的。<br/>白宇解完手出来，看见阿龙坐在外头，他犹豫了一瞬，走上前去。刚走近就听到一句“卧槽你到底会不会打”，阿龙叼着烟，用一种类似于乌蝇哥的蔑视表情对着手机骂道。<br/>什么流氓和尚……白宇完全无法把眼前这个充满市井味儿的刺儿头和刚才念经的圣僧联系到一块儿，哪怕他还穿着那身海青也不行。又看了两眼，他领悟到阿龙之所以表情崩坏到沦为表情包，其实是为了不让过长的烟灰落到手机屏上。<br/>手比脑子快，在理智阻止他之前，白宇的手已经行动了。随着摘掉香烟的动作，前端不堪重负的一段烟灰落在了地上。烟在白宇手上，阿龙居然舍得从游戏里分神看他一眼。<br/>视线交错，白宇脑子一热， 顺手把半支烟叼到嘴上。<br/>如果说先前只是互相伸出触角的试探阶段的话，这就是赤裸裸的邀请了。烟味通过那个滤嘴到达口腔，白宇莫名有种被人舌吻喉咙的感觉，只好尴尬地清清嗓子，缓解一下不存在的痒。<br/>“下路已经崩了，没救了，保中准备偷龙吧。”白宇瞄着他的手机，顾左右而言他。<br/>逆风局打得很窝火，最后还是没能翻盘，不过阿龙倒是没有再骂人，嘴角隐隐还有上扬的趋势。<br/>这一夜没有想象中的漫长，又听阿龙念了几轮经，头七法事就结束了。<br/>那次兼职的后遗症是，白宇发现佛乐也挺好听的。有事没事就放点大悲咒听，甚至考虑把这元素加入他的新歌里来。歌还没写成，倒是成功惊掉了鼓手的下巴。<br/>那晚上伟栋给他现结了工钱，比先前谈好的价还多五百。抖落抖落，信封里还夹着一张二维码，打开微信扫一扫的时候白宇就有一种强烈的预感，看到那颗闷骚的逆光脑袋头像，他笑出了声。<br/>加上好友之后也没怎么聊，约着打了几回游戏，一般都是晚上，白宇猜他又是在做法事的间歇。不知道为什么喉咙有点痒，白宇回味起那半根烟的味道，他抽不出是什么牌，只觉得劲儿大，应该是出于常年熬夜的需要。<br/>难道和尚是夜行动物，白天只睡觉？不可能，假和尚抽烟喝酒打游戏，肯定也吃肉。心思一旦动了，就按捺不住了，白宇想着那张脸，越想越浑身燥热，只觉得再吃不到就要死了。<br/>夹着被子在床上一通发骚，末了他尝试发了一条微信过去。<br/>——大师，晚上我乐队有演出，来看吗？<br/>刚发出不到一秒，上边立刻跳出对方正在输入状态。白宇没那么自恋的人，也忍不住要怀疑对方是不是全天候盯着手机，就等着他的消息呢。<br/>——晚上有活<br/>白宇刚要失望，那边第二第三条消息就接连来了。<br/>——现在可以见面<br/>——庙前街<br/>约会！<br/>白宇光速从床上弹起，挑了半天衣服不说，还骚包地喷了香水。<br/>庙前街是他们镇上相对繁华的一条街，算在购物中心辐射范围内。去之前白宇还以为阿龙要约自己看电影喝咖啡之类的走走流程，心说这货还挺纯情的，没想到一到地方，人还没见着，倒是先看了一地的狼藉。<br/>沿街的大排档桌椅翻倒了一片，什么盘子啊碗啊，连同各种看不出是什么菜色的东西，碎了一地。最狼狈的还是几个脑袋桃红柳绿的杀马特青年，一个个半死不活地在地上打滚。<br/>白宇反应过来赶紧打个电话给阿龙，让他先别来了。电话响了两声接通，还没等他开口，就听那头阿龙说：“我看见你了。”<br/>白宇眯着眼环顾了一圈，他有点近视，一时没找到阿龙的位置。直到那边大排档摊位上坐着的一个人冲他挥了挥手，白宇才定位到。<br/>等等，坐着？<br/>这整条街的人分两种，地上滚来滚去的一种，另外一种跟他一样站在外围。看来看去，只有一个人是坐着的。<br/>阿龙坐的排挡，椅子翻的翻，散的散，大概就剩下他屁股底下这一把幸存。所有人噤若寒蝉地望着他，他倒没什么感觉，甚至还抽空接了个电话。<br/>走近了白宇才看清，阿龙脸上有血。应该不是他自己的，八成是刚刚从事暴力活动的时候溅上的。阿龙本来就长得美，两道血迹不但不影响美颜，更为他平添了一分妖异的美感，白宇居然为这画面心动不已，真是罪过。<br/>“龙哥，今天是下面的不懂事，您再也不会见到这几个了。”<br/>龙哥？真是太社会了，假和尚除了会念经，还会物理超度，惹不起惹不起。<br/>不过白宇没有心大到还能安坐在一片混乱中吃饭，他们换了个地方。不是别的地方，就是阿龙家里。<br/>“龙哥。”白宇喊了一声。<br/>“嗯。”龙哥含住了他的唇珠。<br/>“大师。”再喊一声。<br/>“嗯。”大师舔了舔他的舌头。<br/>大师的嘴除了念经之外，会的还挺多。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 超度</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*三俗秃驴在线度人<br/>*footjob警告，专业修脚师阿龙</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哎，你能穿上工作服来一次吗？”白宇突发奇想，拿脚趾勾了勾阿龙的背心肩带，也不管自己这门户大开的姿势有伤风化。<br/>你好骚啊，品如的衣柜应该都被你搬空了吧？白宇脑子里面自言自语，事实上在今天之前，他还从来不知道自己居然这么能浪，浪出了新高度浪出了新精神。<br/>怪只怪阿龙大师佛法无边，天天带他探索极乐世界的美好，研究生命的大和谐。<br/>对待一心向佛的信众，高僧从来都是有求必应的。阿龙不愧是得道高僧，色不异空空不异色。白宇就有点吃不消了，因为他家大师光溜溜赤条条，单披一件海青，也不系襻。看他神色，显然对于敞怀遛鸟这件事十分坦然。<br/>正所谓君子坦蛋蛋，小人藏鸡鸡。白宇大饱眼福不说，甚至还想动手动脚。<br/>假和尚头上没毛，衣服底下该有的毛倒是一样不少，从肚脐眼下方开始往下延伸，逐渐变深，最后变成黑黢黢的一丛。更没眼看的是下头那根限量版金刚降魔杵，它在丛中耀武扬威，没了袍子的遮挡，无论从那个角度看，都相当的嚣张。<br/>白宇还记得自己头一次使用它的场景。<br/>“哇哦！”仿佛拆盲盒拆出限定，他简直想起立鼓掌，为这根鸡儿立个传。<br/>不管看过几次，每次再看，视觉效果还是很震撼。难怪现在的手机屏幕也好，电视机屏幕也好，一切都要追求大。<br/>大！大到一只手玩不过，一张嘴塞不下。这么看来，白宇对于使用法器已经颇有心得，并热衷于开发新玩法。比如现在这样，用脚掌蹭吧蹭吧，用脚趾拨弄拨弄，眼看着金刚杵迅速膨胀，从单股升级到了九股，蓝装升级到了橙装。<br/>白宇流氓地吹了记口哨，连语气都自动drama起来：“金色传说！”<br/>假和尚一本正经，握住白宇的脚腕子，吻吻他脚背。对于阿龙接下来可能会有的举动，白宇有点期待又有点怕。<br/>人的脚底心可能有多敏感，反正据说有一种酷刑就是把人绑起来用羽毛挠脚心。羽毛白宇是没试过，料想起来和舌头的触感也差不太多。<br/>“呼……哈……”白宇被舔到眼角飙泪，五根脚趾紧紧蜷缩，颤着声告饶，“大师饶命……”<br/>耳聪目明的阿龙大师听到了他的诉求，和善一笑，舌尖一下滑入趾缝。这一下彻底击溃了白宇，上半身剧烈挣扎扭动，奈何两条腿禁锢在阿龙手中动弹不得。阿龙变本加厉地吮住他一颗颗圆圆的脚趾，舌头在趾缝间快速滑动戳刺。<br/>这会儿白宇也不知道自己究竟是在笑还是在叫，估计声音大到楼上都能听见。<br/>感觉到脚腕上的禁制解除，白宇默默淌着泪，才惊觉自己居然在毫无防备的情况下早登极乐了。<br/>“施主定力太差。”假和尚着实可恶，刚刚亲过脚的嘴，现在又来亲他的脸。一下一下吻在鬓角，纯情得和刚刚判若两人。<br/>白宇躺了一会儿，翻身而上，直取裆下，看来是打算报一报刚才的一射之仇。阿龙摊手摊脚地享受福利，视线在白宇曲着的长腿上来来回回，突然很想试试解锁新姿势。<br/>“来，今天教你坐禅。”<br/>顶着龟头往下坐的时候，白宇觉得生个孩子也不可能比这更困难了。<br/>当然他并没有生过，这只是一种比喻。<br/>阿龙大师胯下这根顶配九股金刚杵，头部尤为粗壮难以进入。以往白宇只要两腿一分，躺在那儿等着接受法器的鞭笞就行。现在要由他来主动吃进去，真是为难北老师了。<br/>由于怕进不去，白宇一不小心把润滑剂挤多了，顺着股沟往下流汤。阿龙两腿之间也受到波及，一根紫红色大屌看着油汪汪的，全是他屁股缝里蹭上的润滑剂。<br/>白宇还在抓着柱身试图往里怼，又一次滑脱。从阿龙的角度能看清他收窄的腰线和膨大浑圆的屁股，简直是神作。他在心中默念金刚经，凡所有相皆是虚妄。当视线扫到屁股蛋儿中间诱人的凹陷，阿龙只觉得下面一阵邪火越烧越旺，恨不得立刻捅到底操他百八十下。<br/>佛曰，忍无可忍，无需再忍。两手一张，直接扣上髋骨，阿龙屌上仿佛长了眼似的，一记直捣黄龙，直接让白宇从丹田通到天灵盖。<br/>“不是……说好……我来……”白宇还在做着无谓的挣扎，阿龙像发情的公狗一样，根本听不到他说啥，满心满眼就剩下一个洞。<br/>连续操了几十下，才算舒服了点，可以好好说人话了，“乖乖，哥哥要爆了。”<br/>拜他刚才一通狂操所赐，白宇这个坐莲十分的不标准，腰也酸腿也软，整个人东倒西歪。流氓和尚的手还很不规矩，在他身上乱摸。白宇又痒又爽，又是一阵动来动去，也不知道他究竟是喜欢还是不喜欢。<br/>阿龙继续上手摸他的背，手感纵享丝滑，“嘘，要内观，不是我手动，是你心动。”<br/>“放屁，明明是你的鸡儿动。”白宇没好气地骂道。<br/>鸡儿说动就动，阿龙笑笑翻身而起，搂住白宇的腰身往前倾倒，把人摆成跪趴的姿势，大刀阔斧地操干起来。<br/>这个时候的阿龙，是神性和兽性的完美结合，光是操还不够，他还要占有更多。肩膀、后颈、乳头，每个地方他都要碰一遍，都要留下印记。<br/>就在他用鼻子在白宇脖子里蹭个没完的时候，白宇扭着脑袋找他的嘴。阿龙看他表情就知道差不多了，舌头伸进嘴里给了他深深一吻。<br/>“禅机到了。”<br/>白宇似乎听到这么一句，被顶得前前后后晃晃悠悠的视线，最后落在一颗颇为性感的光头上。<br/>别人是事后一根烟，阿龙和尚是事后放佛经，真是个奇葩。<br/>白宇一脸平静，“哥哥，咱能整点阳间听的吗？”<br/>阿龙翻了翻播放列表，选了个神秘小视频。一点播放键，白宇就听见自己三叠浪的叫声和满嘴骚话，什么“哥哥好大好粗好喜欢”“再快再深我还要”。脸皮再厚的人，也遭不住这个。<br/>“还是大慈大悲观世音吧……”<br/>玩起音乐来很摇滚很死亡的白宇，在贤者时间里难能可贵地体会到了佛家的真谛。他平静祥和地吐了个烟圈，“大师，排队找你开光的人不少吧？”<br/>阿龙笑得慈悲为怀，“我很贵。”<br/>话音刚落，电话来了，伟栋的。白宇懒洋洋不想动，听阿龙嗯了两声，又听他说：“孤儿寡母，少收点吧。”<br/>圣僧。<br/>白宇越看心头越热，忍不住从后面抱上去，拿脸蹭他脖子，腻歪，“您这是出世和入世自由切换呀。”<br/>阿龙想了想，点头同意道：“进进出出有快感。”<br/>白宇噎住，事实证明，和尚骚起来，也就没有普通人什么事了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>